My Dragon
by magicisawesome
Summary: Nobody has seen or heard from Hermione Granger: the war heroine and one third of the golden trio, since the war ended. Assumptions are made, but soon, everyone carries on with their life. Everything is perfect, but nothing lasts forever. With Hermione back, old memories and feelings have resurfaced. What happens when more secrets are revealed and a challenge: who would survive?
1. Chapter 1

Usually Sunday's at the burrow were a lively affair and today was no exception. The entire Weasley clan, except for Fred and Charlie, were here for their weekly brunch. After the war, Molly was devastated on losing Fred and she couldn't bear the thought of being away from her children for too long. What started as a weekly brunch to help Molly cope soon turned into a regular routine and now a tradition. In the kitchen, Molly was preparing food with the help of Ginny, Fleur and Angelina Johnson. The men, on the other hand, were gathered around the fireplace with warm beverages (some cases beer) and were laughing their heads off at a story from George. Molly, shaking her head at her mischievous son, averted her gaze to her youngest child.

"Ginny, where's Harry? I know that he's an auror, but surely he can't have work on a Sunday. Do you know what's keeping him", she asked with a frown.

Ginny looked up and shook her head. "I wish I knew where he was. Honestly, I don't know what's gotten into him. He was fine a couple days and suddenly he started working late. He even cancelled our plans for yesterday, saying that it was urgent and just left", Ginny replied glumly.

"Ooo, trouble in paradise" George said, who had long abandoned his storytelling to eavesdrop.

Before the pair could start bickering, Molly hastily reassured her daughter that everything was fine and Harry was probably dealing with some rogue Death Eaters.

"Still, it took me months to get that reservation", Ginny muttered glumly while peeling her potatoes. Sensing her daughter's mood, Molly changed the topic to the new fashion line that was launched. Soon, Angelina and Fleur joined in and there was a full on debate about which outfit was the best.

Rolling his eyes at the females, George joined Ron and Bill which in his opinion was better than complaining about the ministry with Percy and Arthur. No offence to either of them, tho. *sniggers* He, soon realized, that his little brother was getting relationship advice from good ol' Bill.

"Maybe go on a picnic or have a nice dinner at some restaurant", Bill suggested at a blank looking Ron.

"I guess. But do I call this a date or like ask her to be my girlfriend and then suggest this", Ron rambled on.

At this point, George couldn't contain his laughter.

"Cut it out, George", Bill said with an amused smile while Ron was still looking blankly between the two of them.

"I don't understand", Ron replied looking embarrassed.

"What I don't understand is that why the hell do you need any more confirmation that Lavender is your girlfriend and has been for almost a year", said George while gasping for air.

"We are not dating", replied Ron who was now a full shade of red.

"Both of you have been shagging for a long time. She comes to your games. You hold hands in public. Go to events. Both of you have been acting like a couple for months. The press knows it. Everyone except the two of you. Genius people", George said smugly. "One more thing. Right now, I can't tell which one is redder: your hair or your face", he added which caused Bill to laugh.

"Uh umm yeah *coughs* Ginny, do you know when Harry might come?" Ron asked, trying very hard not to yell at his brothers. Maybe Harry could give him some brotherly advice. Asking Bill or George was not helpful at the least.

"No clue", replied his sister and returned to her talk about fashion.

Right on cue, the front door burst open and a disheveled looking Harry stepped inside. The members of the household were about to give him a warm welcome and a lecture from Molly about timing, but stopped mid way and took Harry's appearance in. His hair was sticking out wildly and he looked like he didn't get a proper sleep in days.

"Harry dear, you look awful. Come sit. Have you eaten yet? We were just about to set the table", Molly urged the boy.

Harry didn't move from his spot and just stared at them with wide eyes.

"Harry. I think-", Ginny started.

"She's back", Harry whispered.

"Mate, try speaking louder. Some of us only have one ear", George replied, hoping to maybe lighten up the atmosphere.

"She's back", Harry said louder and stared at them.

"Who's back?" Ron replied, still trying to figure out what his best friend was talking about.

"That girl at the pub whose ass he was staring at", George said while sipping his beer and ignored the looks he got from the others, mainly his mom and sister.

"Harry-" Ginny tried again.

"Hermione is back"


	2. Chapter 2

" _Hermione is back"_

All of them just stared at Harry in shock. The silence didn't last long, as soon everyone was shouting questions at Harry.

"Are you sure she's back"

"How do you know she's back"

"Did you speak to her"

Angelina, who had been quiet since the revelation, shouted at the Weasley's to stop talking. With everyone staring at her, she started.

"Look, why don't we all let Harry sit down. He can tell us everything he knows and then, we ask him questions. Ok?", she said hesitantly, not trusting them to scream at Harry.

They were all still in shock, but took Angelina's advice and made some room for Harry to sit. The room was filled with tension and nervous Weasley's who were waiting for Harry to talk.

"I overheard Kingsley talking about increasing security at some cottage because someone important is coming. I thought it was some death eater family who might need protection. So after the lunch break, I went to Kingsley and offered my services. H-"

"You offered to protect death eaters. Harry, have you lost it, mate?" Ron interrupted angrily.

"Maybe you could start bickering after he's done explaining how he saw Hermione", George replied irritability.

"So all of you here are okay that Harry was about to protect death eaters. People who killed so many for our people", Ron continued, his anger increasing rapidly.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley. Now is not the time to argue about such things. Harry, please continue", Molly replied.

"Anyways", replied Harry, tiredly. "Kingsley appreciated my enthusiasm, but said the person may not be comfortable with me. I was trying to reason with him, but he just that the person was coming any second and I should leave" Harry laughed. "Of course, I didn't leave. I wanted to see the person who wasn't 'comfortable' with me. I expected the Malfoy's or Zabini's or someone along those families. What I didn't expect was for Hermione to step out from the floo and-" Harry paused and took a deep breath. "She just stared at me, said hi to Kingsley and apparated. I didn't even get to say hello or anything", he said.

"She could have at least said hello", Ginny huffed.

"Well, can you blame her?", Percy asked. "After what you all did"

"Don't include me. I didn't do anything", George said.

"We were all grieving and she couldn't understand it', Ron replied bitterly. "All she wanted was to go to Australia. It was always about her. I don't get it, Harry. Why would you want to greet her? She's a selfish prick", Ron continued.

"I agree", Ginny replied, voicing her opinion.

"Everyone grieves in different ways. You can't blame her for going to Australia. Ron, you locked yourself in a room and didn't let anyone in. She waited for almost three months. Wasn't that enough?" George said, his anger rising. "She obliviated her parents due to this war. You can't blame her if she wanted to go back and reunite with them. I don't understand how that is selfish", He said.

"Not selfish", Ron laughed. "We provided her everything. Home, clothes, food. Heck, we were her only friends and she couldn't wait for couple more days. When we tried to be reasonable with her, she called us narrow minded people who only care about themselves and fame", Ron said.

"This is useless. Fame and money did wonders on you. I am leaving. Thanks for the beer", George said sarcastically and left. Angelina followed him, but paused and said, "Don't blame other people for your wrong doings".

The Weasleys were shocked to see one of their own turn their back own them. Bill shook his head and said, "I actually thought that if Hermione returned, you would apologize to her. Not turn your back on her again".

Fleur picked up her handbag and left with Bill. Soon, Percy stretched and said, "Well I have work to do". He, too, left without another word.

Ron, who had been staring, snapped and shouted, "Who do they think they are? Supporting Hermione? After she what she did to us?"

"Well, now you know who the traitors in the family are", Ginny replied while flipping her hair.

"Ginny, for the last time, I am not disowning any of my children. I can't lose another child of mine", Molly said, her voice full of sorrow.

Arthur, who hadn't said a word until now, offered to take Molly upstairs to relax. The trio downstairs were still mulling about what the others had said.

"Maybe they are just jealous of us, you know. We are basically celebrities and the wizarding world adores us", Ginny said.

"Money", Ron said, following his sister in the train of thought. "Jealous of our money. We are rich. Probably richer than the Malfoys". Ron laughed.

"Don't be daft. What they said was right. We should apologize to Hermione", Harry said while standing up. "I will talk to Kingsley and see if he would give me the address or set up a meeting. We can meet up with her and apologize. Maybe she'll accept ", Harry rambled on.

"Bloody hell, you too. It wasn't our fault", Ron said.

"Wasn't it? We were supposed to be her best friends and yet we turned our backs on her. Called her nasty words and just forgot about her", Harry replied, desperately trying to convince his best friend and girlfriend to agree on his plan.

"You can do whatever the hell you want, but don't expect us to warm up to that bitch again", Ginny said and left, leaving a wide eyed Harry and a satisfied looking Ron behind.

"Well, I hope you have fun, mate", Ron said and followed his sister.

Harry was left alone with a million thoughts in his mind. The only thing he was sure of was apologizing to Hermione and hopefully make up for lost time. With one final look at the burrow, Harry apparated to the ministry with a hopeful expression.


End file.
